beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De rampzalige nacht (deel 2)
De rampzalige nacht (deel 2) ''Vervolg: De rampzalige nacht Ryuga's POV thumb|left|Ryuga kust Madoka... Alleen zijn ze dan op straat mensen...!Ik kreeg het warmer. Ik kon het niet geloven. Mijn lippen lagen op die van haar. Niet te geloven! Ik weet niet eens wat ik aan het doen ben. Toen onze lippen elkaar aanraakte, kon ik mijn lichaam niet meer onder controle houden. Ik weet zelf niet wat we allemaal aan het doen waren op straat. Maar ik denk in ieder geval niet alleen kussen. Ik weet niet wat ik deed, maar op een gegeven moment voelde ik haar lippen niet meer. Mijn ogen -die gesloten waren- vlogen open en ik zag dat Aleksei woedend me naar achter trok. Ik rukte me los en stond snelthumb|208px|De boze Aleksei... recht. "Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?!" vroeg hij en hij was rood van woede. Ik grinnikte even. "Ik ben aan het kussen." zei ik grinnikend, maar hij werd alleen maar bozer. "Met wie?!" vroeg hij en probeerde zijn woede onder controle te houden, maar dat lukte niet. "Met Madoka. Is daar soms iets mis mee?" vroeg ik nog steeds grinnikend en hij werd nog bozer. "Ja!" riep hij en duwde me naar achter. Ik liet me niet kennen en duwde hem terug. Ik zag dat hij diep in en uit ademde langs zijn neus. Het grootste kenmerk om te zien dat iemand boos is. Ik grinnikte nog eens en hij werd bozer. Madoka stond op en kwam tussen ons beide staan. "Niet vechten, alsjeblieft." smeekte ze en ik slikte. Ik knikte gewoon en ze keek naar Aleksei. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en keek me woedend aan. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en liep naar Madoka. Ik stopte bij haar en keek naar Aleksei. "Yo, gast. So... So..." oh wat ging ik walgen van mezelf "Sorry, dat ik je vriendin heb gekust." kreeg ik er met veel moeite uit. Ik dacht dat ik op het punt stond om te kotsen. Madoka keek me geschokt, verbaasd en vragend tegelijk aan. "Ryuga, gaat het wel?" vroeg ze en voelde aan mijn voorhoofd met haar blik nog steeds vol verbazing. "Ja, ik denk het wel. Maar dude. Ik zal het niet meer doen goed?" vroeg ik en walgde van mezelf. Maar ik deed het niet voor mezelf. Ik deed het voor haar. Ik wilde ervoor zorgen dat hij haar geen pijn ging doen. Ook al had hij het niet overleeft als hij dat had gedaan. Hij keek niet meer zo boos als eerst, maar wel nog steeds boos. Hij keek nu niet meer naar mij, maar naar haar. "Ze deed het niet vrijwillig. Ik dwong het haar om me haar te laten kussen." loog ik snel. Hij keek bezorgd naar haar en woedend naar mij. Wat maakte het uit dat hij me nog meer haatte als zij maar veilig is. Ik wil haar leven niet verpesten met mijn bestaan. Ze keek me geschokt aan. "Ik zal je zelfs beloven dat ze me niet meer ziet en nooit meer iets van me hoort... Als jij haar gelukkig maakt, deal?" vroeg ik en ik zag dat ze hevig met haar hoofd schudde. Ik negeerde haar. Ik deed dit voor haar. Alles deed ik voor haar. "Deal." zei Aleksei en ik zag dat Madoka verbaasd naar hem keek. Ze keek me weer aan met tranen in haar ogen. "De regel geldt pas morgen. Voor het ontbijt, maar na het opstaan." zei ik ter informatie en hij knikte. "Als je daarna maar weg bent." zei Aleksei en ging naar Madoka toe, die ondertussen tegen me gedrukte was en ik mijn armen over haar heen sloot. Aleksei trok Madoka uit mijn armen en trok de tegenstribellende Madoka weg van me, terug naar binnen. Ik bleef buiten. Ik zette me terug op de stoep en zuchtte. Dit was de laatste nacht. De rampzalige nacht. De ergste van mijn leven. Deze nacht moest ik afscheid nemen van haar. Ik voelde iets op mijn wang. Ik voelde er aan en het wat weer nat. Nee, he... Ik was weer aan het huilen. Dit is werkelijk de ergste nacht van mijn leven. Ik stond op en liep naar de ingang van de club. Ik snoof de lucht nog eens goed in en ging toen de drukke benauwde club weer binnen... Ariël's POV Ik zag dat hij de club weer binnen kwam. Hij zag er niet bepaald goed uit. Wat was er gebeurd? Eerst kwam een thumb|left|De huilende Madoka kwam de club binnen...super blije Aleksei met een huilende Madoka binnen en nu hij... Hij zag er echt niet goed uit. Ik ging naar hem toe met een bezorgde blik. "Wat is er?" vroeg ik bezorgd. I schokte. Ik kon niet geloven wat ik zag. Tranen. Ryuga's tranen die zich een weg maakten langs zijn wangen naar beneden. Dat was gewoon weg onmogelijk. Ik had Ryuga nog nooit zien huilen. Niemand had dat ooit gezien. Ik schudde mijn hoofd met mijn ogen gesloten. Ik dacht dat het een droom was en probeerde me wakker te schudden. "Je bent niet aan het slapen." zei hij, mijn plan radend. Ik zuchtte en opende mijn ogen. Hij was nog steeds aan het huilen. Maar wat ik me eigenlijk af vroeg is waarom? Waarom huilde hij? En voor wie? Want Ryuga krijg je niet in een, twee drie aan het huilen... Dus hoe, wie, waarom? Ik wilde het hem zo graag vragen, maar ik denk dat het hem alleen nog meer pijn doet. Hij liep richting de bar en ik volgde hem op de voet. Bij de bar nam hij geen bier, maar gewoon Cola. "Waarom neem je geen bier?" vroeg ik verbaasd. "Ik moet rijden straks, dus moet ik nuchter blijven." zei hij. Het was zo'n normaal antwoord dat ik het niet geloofde. Het zou best waar kunnen zijn, maar ik wist dat het niet alleen daarom was. Hij was deprisief. Ik probeerde hem te troosten, maar hij trok zich de hele tijd terug. "Ryuga, er is iets. Vertel het me." eiste ik en werd een beetje boos. "Pff... Oké, als je belooft om niemand pijn te doen." was zijn voorwaarde en ik keek geniepig. Hij had dus iets gedaan waar ik boos van zou worden. Maar mijn nieuwschierigheid won het van mijn boosheid. "Oké, beloofd. Vertel nu." zei ik en kon mijn nieuwschierigheid niet in bedwang houden. "Ik heb met Madoka gekust." zei hij langzaam en mijn ogen sperden zich. Ik voelde me zo verrdrietig. Ik voelde zo veel pijn. Maar o zo woedend. Ik draaide me om en keek Madoka vernietigend aan. Ik vroeg me af of ze hier een pistool hadden of een heel scherp mes. Maar ik moest me onder controle houden. Ik had het beloofd. Maar mijn woede was te groot. Ik pakte mijn glas en liet het "per ongeluk" vallen. Ik pakte een glas scherp op en liep brullend op haar af. Ze zag me te laat aankomen, maar hij kwam haar beschermen. Ik had hem te laat door en nu was het te laat... Madoka's POV Ik zag hem. Voor me. Hij zakte in op de grond en het bloed vloeide uit zijn borst. Ik kon niets anders dan huilen. Ik huilde en huilde. Er kwam niets uit mijn mond. Al het geschreeuw zat vast in mijn keel. Om me heen waren alle mensen aan het panikeren. "Bel een ambulance!" "Haal een dokter!" "Snel!" hoorde ik een paar stemmen roepen. Ik zakte in op mijn knieën en bleef hem aanstaren. Waarom? Waarom heeft hij dat gedaan? Waarom? Ik hoorde een geluid. Waar kwam het vandaan? Wie maakte dat geluid? Pas na een paar minuten wist ik dat ik zelf was. Ik keek naar zijn gezicht. Zijn ogen waren gesloten en zijn huid was bleek. Nee. Hij mocht niet dood zijn. Dat mocht niet! In een ogenblik waren mijn lippen op zijn nog steeds warme lippen. Ik gaf hem lucht en drukte toen tien keer aan zijn borst. Daarna drukte ik mijn lippen weer op de zijne en gaf hem weer lucht. Ik smeekte, oh zo hard, aan God om hem te laten leven. Ik drukte weer tien keer op zijn borst en weer gaf ik hem lucht door hem te kussen. Toen voelde ik een arm op mijn schouder. Het was Aleksei. Ik schudde hem van me af en deed verder. Ik keek even naar boven en zag Ariël versteend naar hem staren. Ik keek haar woedend en verdrietigthumb|Ariël was versteend... tegelijk aan. Als ze zo veel van Ryuga hield, waarom heeft ze dit dan gedaan?! Ik wende me terug op hem en wilde niet geloven dat ik te laat was en probeerde het nog een keer. Aleksei zei tegen me dat het voorbij was, maar dat geloofde ik niet. Ik geloofde dat hij wakker zou worden. Ik geloofde er met mijn hart en ziel in. Ik deed verder en ik hoorde de sirene van de ambulance. "Word wakker Ryuga! Alsjeblieft! Ik hou van je!" kwam er eindelijk uit mijn keel en voor de laatste keer gaf ik hem een kus om hem lucht te geven. En deze keer lukte het me. Hij haalde adem en ik huilde va blijdschap. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek geschokt. Zijn goude ogen keken me lief aan en hij schonk me een glimlach. Ik schonk hem er een terug en veegde mijn tranen weg. Ik vergat er een en hij veegde hem weg met zijn vrije hand -met de andere hield hij mijn hand vast-. Hij woelde door mijn haar en de verplegers kwamen met een brancard aan en legde hem er op. Mijn hand liet de zijne niet los en ik was de enige die mee mocht in de ambulance. De rest moest met de taxi komen. De politiemannen zouden Ryuga's auto meenemen en hem bewaren om hem later aan hem terug te kunnen geven. We stapten de ambulance binnen en daar werd Ryuga al wat verzorgt. We waren op weg naar het dichtsbijzijnde ziekenhuis van de stad. En alles ging goed komen met hem... Alles ging goed komen met ons... ''Wordt vervolgd... Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Anime Categorie:Aleksei Categorie:Ariël Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Love Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Dood